yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fissure
れ |jpname = 地割れ |jphira = じわれ |phon = Jiware |trans = |image = Fissure-BP01-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 66788016 |lore = Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.) |frlore = Détruit 1 monstre face recto de votre adversaire avec l'ATK la plus basse. |delore = Zerstört das offen liegende Monster mit der niedrigsten ATK, das dein Gegner kontrolliert. |itlore = Distruggi 1 mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario con l'ATK minore. (In caso di parità, scegli tu il bersaglio.) |ptlore = Destrua 1 monstro com o menor ATK virado para cima que o seu oponente controla (Se ocorrer um empate, selecione o monstro a ser destruído). |splore = Destruye el monstruo boca arriba con ATK más bajo que controle tu adversario. (Si hay más de uno, tú eliges cual). |jplore = 相手フィールド上に表側表示で存在する攻撃力が一番低いモンスター１体を破壊する。 |chlore = 对方场上表侧表示存在的1只攻击力最低的怪兽破坏。 |krlore = 상대 필드 위의 공격력이 가장 낮은 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 파괴한다. |wc6lore = Destroy 1 face-up monster with the lowest ATK on your opponent's side of the field |edslore = Destroy 1 opponent's face-up monster with the lowest ATK. |anime_dm = 114, 164 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |en_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN057 - R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN117 - R) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 2 (HL2-EN006 - UPR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN025 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-EN025 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-EN025 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-EN025 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN065 - C/SFR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN007 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-057 - R) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-028 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-028 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-032 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-027 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-026 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-028 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-EN013 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN006 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E026 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A057 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A029 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A024 - C) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: GX (YSD-FR025 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F028 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR027 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pegasus (DDP-F028 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F024 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR028 - C) La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR006 - R) Deck de Démarrage GX (YSD-FR025 - C) Deck de Structure: L'Ordre du Magicien (SDSC-FR025 - C) Deck de Démarrage: L’Avènement des Xyz (YS11-FR025 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR025 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR065 - C/SFR) |fc_sets = La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C057 - R) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-C029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-C024 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE117 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE006 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE025 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G028 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G029 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE027 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G028 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G024 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE028 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-DE025 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-DE025 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE025 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE065 - C/SFR) |it_sets = Inizio Oscuro 1 (DB1-IT117 - R) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT006 - R) Mazzo Introduttivo 2006 (YSD-IT025 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I028 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I029 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT027 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I028 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I024 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi Evoluzione (SYE-IT028 - C) Structure Deck: Comando dell'Incantore (SDSC-IT025 - C) Starter Deck: Alba degli Xyz (YS11-IT025 - C) Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT025 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT065 - C/SFR) |pt_sets = A Lenda do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P057 - R) Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P028 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P032 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT027 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P028 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P026 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi Evolução (SYE-PT028 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial 2006 (YSD-SP025 - C) Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S028 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S032 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP027 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S028 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S026 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi Évolution (SYE-SP028 - C) Leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S057 - R) Principio Oscuro 1 (DB1-SP117 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP006 - R) Baraja de Estructura: Orden del Conjurador (SDSC-SP025 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: El Amanecer de los Xyz (YS11-SP025 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP025 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP065 - C/SFR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP117 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-038 - R) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-26 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-56 - SR) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-29 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP025 - C) Structure Deck 16: Lord of the Magicians (SD16-JP026 - C) Ｖｏｌ．１ (SR) World Ranking Promos: Series 2 (PC2-006 - C/NPR) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-24 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-032 - C) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP025 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP033 - GUR) |ae_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-057 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-026 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SD16-AE026 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR117 - R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR042 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K057 - R) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-KR028 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K032 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR027 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-KR028 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K026 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR028 - C) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR027 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR025 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) |gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Common) |sdd_sets = Dark Magician (Rare) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard Volume 3 (Super Rare) All Spells (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |eds_sets = Dark Magician (Rare) |dordc = 50 |dornumber = 726 |gx04status = Limited |wc6dp = 3900 |database_id = 4835 }}